emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8160 (25th May 2018)
Plot A nurse informs Joe and Ross that doctors managed to revive Debbie and she's now heading to theatre. Graham confronts Connor about hitting Debbie, pulling hairs from Connor's head as he does. Connor questions what's wrong with Graham and goes to leave but Graham states he isn't done yet. In the pub, Diane tries to assure Doug that it was grief talking and Terry will change his mind about suing. them. Robert doubts that. Aaron believes if he saw it was an accident, Terry will too. Diane reminds Terry that suing won't bring Gerry back but Terry believes it'll bring justice. Terry warns Doug not to attend the funeral. Laurel is touched to notice Bob has taken his wedding ring off although she cannot bring herself to remove hers. When the police arrive at the hospital, Joe tells them he has no idea who'd do this. Ross backs Joe up, telling the officers he was with Joe when he found Debbie. Graham returns to Home Farm and starts staging a break in. He also plants the hair he pulled from Connor's head. Eric has spoken to the insurance company - they're refusing to pay out as Doug has been charged with manslaughter. Whilst in the shop, Bob bumps into Brenda, Cathy and Heath. Brenda mentions there's a leak at Connelton View so Bob offers to have a look at it. Armed police storm Home Farm. Moments later, Graham walks through the door and they order him to get down on the ground. As he does, Graham notices specks of blood on his cuff. Graham tells the armed police this is his home and questions what's going on. After the detective sergeant discloses a young woman has been shot, Graham 'works out' the victim is Debbie and makes the detective aware Debbie was recently assaulted by a man in the street, pointing him towards Diane to get a description of the man. Lachlan approaches Doug and offers to pay for his lawyer if Terry does sue him. Doug cannot understand why Lachlan is being so nice. A guilty Lachlan comments Gerry would want him to do this. Laurel informs to Gabby that the twins burnt Bob's clothes. Gabby finds it funny and questions what she and Bob expect as they've ripped Cathy and Heath's family apart. She brings up Bob moving into Mulberry Cottage and asks Laurel what's happened to her as she used to be the one parent she could rely on. Gabby asks Laurel if Bob makes her happy. Laurel confirms he does so Gabby realises she'll need to learn to live with this. After Bob has fixed the leak, he and Brenda talk. Bob apologises for everything and Brenda admits clearing the bank account was a bit drastic. Bob advises Brenda to find somewhere else to stay tonight as she should get the electrics checked following the leak. Dr Marcus Palmer informs Joe and Ross that fortunately the bullet missed Debbie's vital organs so they've managed to remove it and repair the damage. Brenda plans to spend the night in the café with the twins. Bob suggests it's better the twins stay at Mulberry Cottage but Cathy and Heath don't want to. Brenda tells Bob his relationship with Laurel has cost him everything and it's never going to make him happy. When Debbie comes around from the operation, Joe and Ross visit her and Ross profusely apologises for shooting her. Debbie questions what she walked in on and why Ross had a gun. Ross states he had to get Joe to admit to paying Simon to carry out the acid attack. Graham calls in at the pub to inform Charity that Debbie has been shot. Debbie cannot allow Joe to take the blame for her so admits to Ross it wasn't Joe who arranged the acid attack, it was her. A stunned Ross walks out. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Nurse - Natalie Fletcher *Connor - Cameron Jack *Terry - Daniel Casey *Police Officer - John Phythian *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Armed Response Officer - Christopher Mills *Detective Sergeant - Rob Mitchell-James *Dr Marcus Palmer - Jimmy Fairhurst Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and Debbie's room *Butlers Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Office and entrance hallway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes